Annoying
by Kyu-P
Summary: He was tired of being called "annoying" every single day but Mikey knew his brothers never meant it...right? Set after "Eyes of the Chimera".


It was night in Northampton, after the events of the day related to the chimera, Donatello and April offered to make dinner while the rest of the guys relaxed a while sitting on the couch in front of the TV. At first, April was planning on making dinner by herself but Donetallo felt like he couldn't let the chance of having some bonding time with April slip away from his hands.

After some time inside the kitchen, April and Donnie noticed that none of them could actually cook something that tasted good and were about to give up and order pizza or Chinese food but Donnie remembered that Mikey could be helpful for this kind of duty. Donatello left the kitchen and went into the living room trying to search for his orange clad brother but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Mikey?" Donnie asked as he walked towards his brothers and Casey.  
"I haven't seen him since we got home" Raph answered not looking away from the TV.  
"Did you check in his room?" Leo asked.

Donatello could hear the worried tone in his brother's voice; maybe he should've checked his room before asking them.

"Actually, I haven't, just thought he'd be in here with you. Thanks guys" the purple clad brother said as he made his way towards the room he shares with Mikey and knocked the door to get his little brother's attention in case he was there.

"Hey, Mikey, are you in there?" Donnie kept quiet, waiting for his brother to answer.

When he got no response he knocked again but still nothing. He slowly opened the door of the room hoping to see his brother sleeping on the bed or just distracted doing something else. He peered into the room to find his brother lying down on the bed and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Donnie entered and closed the door behind him, he got closer to his brother's bed and sat down next to him before he started to carefully shake his brother to make him wake up.

"Buddy, wake up." Donnie said as Mikey let out a soft groan and opened his eyes. Donnie would have liked to leave his brother enjoy dreamland a little more and order pizza instead of bothering him to help them but none of them had eaten in hours he wanted his brother to eat something before going to bed.

"Hi, D!" Mikey said as he looked at his brother with sleepy eyes.  
"Mikey, could you come to the kitchen for a while? We need your help to make dinner" Donnie asked as he saw his brother trying to go back to sleep.  
"But I'm tired" Mikey said.  
"I know Mikey but we need you before we burn down the whole place, besides, I want you to eat something before going to sleep or you'll wake up in the middle of the night with your stomach begging to be fed".  
"And that'll be annoying to you, tight?" Mikey asked a little grumpy.  
"It would be annoying to all of us Mikey, now get up, if you don't want to help just go down and watch TV with the guys while we try to put cereal in a bowl for you guys to eat but, you have to eat something, you haven't eaten in a long time and I don't need you getting ill." Donnie said with an angry tone as he helped his brother to sit on the bed before trying to drag Mikey with him.  
"Why do you even care, didn't you say I was annoying?" Mikey said rubbing his eyes.  
"Mikey, are you…?" Donnie tried to ask something before being cut off by his brother.  
"If I'm annoying then why don't you leave me alone?" Mikey said in an angry tone.

There was a minute of silence before Donnie let out a sigh decided to speak again.

"It's because I yelled at you at the barn, isn't it?"  
"Not only for what you said in the barn, you guys always say how annoying and useless I am every time you can and it hurts because it's not like I mess everything up on purpose, sometimes I just try to help you and an accident happens. I just tried to help April, just know that I'm sorry for annoying you." Mikey brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them.  
"Hey, Mikey, I…I'm sorry if we ever made you feel that way, we were just messing with you" Donnie said putting an arm on his brother's shoulders.  
"So those were just jokes? Did you even care if they hurt me or not?" Mikey whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek "I mean, I know you love me and I love you guys too but, when someone who you love just pushes you away and yells at you for the mistakes you make is not cute at all, remember when you all even said how no one wanted to team up with me? That hurt so much and you never seemed to care"  
"Oh, Mikey" Donnie said as he wiped Mikey's tears with his thumb "I want you to know something, you DO annoy us, and you get on our nerves but aren't we all annoying? Don't we get on each other nerves? We do that because we're brothers and we just tend to do that, I'm sorry if we ever made you feel like we don't love you but that's just how brothers work. Now, come here." Donatello put a smile on his face as he felt himself wrapping his arm around his little brother after he finished speaking.  
"So, being annoying is good?" Mikey asked as he felt Donnie resting his chin on his forehead.  
"No it's not" the purple clad brother said as he let go of Mikey "But that's who you are and I wouldn't want it any other way." Donnie started rubbing Mikey's head as he spoke "I never meant to make you feel bad, whenever I yell at you it's just…it's just because I'm worried about you; you always show up when I'm testing an experiment and I need you to understand how dangerous being around the lab can be, all of us would be devastated if anything happened to you."

Mikey looked up to meet Donnie's eyes, that was something he never expected to hear and it actually made sense.

"And, about that time nobody wanted to be with you…I guess none of use wanted to pick you because we were just a little stressed during that mission but, hey, aren't we both the 'B-Team'? I'll stick with you forever even if you don't want me to" Donatello said as he gave a smile to his brother, showing the gap in his teeth which made Mikey chuckle.  
"I thought you didn't like to be called that" Mikey said as he wrapped his arms around his brother's torso.  
"I don't but I'll just get used to it." Donnie returned the hug "You'd never understand how much I care about you…how much we all care for you." He said rubbing his cheek against Mikey's head.  
"I love you too, D!" the small turtle said with a big smile on his face.

After a couple of minutes, Donnie looked down at his brother as saw he was starting to doze off and he remembered why he was in the room in first place.

"Mikey." Donnie patted his brother's cheek a little and Mikey opened his eyes "I told you I won't let you sleep until you come with me and eat something." He said as he let go of Mikey and sat up pulling his brother up along with him.

Mikey let out a yawn as his vision started to clear "Oh, right" he said before rubbing his tired eyes "Hey, do you still want me to help you?"  
"I'd love to! C'mon, we'll help you cook anything you want" Mikey's brother said after opening the door of the room and let his brother to go out first.  
"Sweet! Do you think we can make some pizza?" Mikey's voice echoed as he left the room.  
"Are you kidding me? We wanted your help to cook something aside from pizza, we could have ordered pizza in the first place" Donatello said as he got out of the room and closed the door.  
"But D, ordering pizza is not as fun as making one yourself!"  
"Fine, Mikey, we'll make pizza."  
"SWEET!"

Donnie couldn't help but smile as he heard Mikey's enthusiasm.

"What am I gonna do with you, little bro?" Donnie whispered as he sighed. After thinking for a couple of seconds about the conversation he had just had with Mikey he smiled and went downstairs to join April and Mikey in the kitchen.

After the tree teens managed to make two edible pizzas they shared them with the others and they all watched TV until they decided to go and get some sleep.

Later that night, when Donatello finished brushing his teeth and headed up to his room he found Mikey sleeping on his bed but his sheets were dropped on the floor. Donnie took them and covered Mikey with them right after untying his mask, Donnie couldn't understand how his brother could sleep with his mask on, he had accidentally done it sometimes and it was really uncomfortable. After wishing his brother sweet dreams he decided to get some sleep too, Donnie had heard Leo saying something about doing some training in the morning and he didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of it. When he turned off the lamp he had next to his bed he placed his head on his pillows, just hearing Mikey's light snores; sure, Mikey gets on his nerves and he might be annoying at times but that's just who he is, Mikey was his only little brother and he loves him nonetheless. After all, that's the way Mikey is and he wouldn't like it any other way.

* * *

_Hey guys, just something quick I wrote because I haven't posted in forever ;A; _

_Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes and thank you for reading. _

_TMNT **DOESN'T** belong to me._


End file.
